plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gargantuar Mime
:Not to be confused with Gargantuar Prime. 225px |strength = 5 |health = 7 |cost = 5 |set = Colossal |rarity = Legendary |class = Brainy |tribe = Gargantuar Mime Zombie |trait = None |ability = When a non-Mime Plant or Zombie does a Bonus Attack, this does a Bonus Attack. |flavor text = The Gargantuar Mime groans like any other zombie. He just does it silently, and in French.}} Gargantuar Mime is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play and has 5 /7 . He does not have any traits, and his ability makes him do a bonus attack when a plant or zombie not in the tribe does a bonus attack. Origins He is based on a Gargantuar, and a mime, a person who uses miming, the acting out a story through body motions without use of speech as a theatrical medium or as a performance art. His name is a combination of "Gargantuar," the type of zombie he is, and "mime," the type of person he is based on. His description is a reference to a mime's job when they perform and the occupation's stereotypical association with France, the latter of which could explain the baguette he uses to attack. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Gargantuar Mime Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When a non-Mime Plant or Zombie does a Bonus Attack, this does a Bonus Attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary Card description The Gargantuar Mime groans like any other zombie. He just does it silently, and in French. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Update 1.24.6 * |7 }} * Strategies With As there are no other mime zombies and plants, Imitater being the only exception, Gargantuar Mime allows any Brainy hero to overwhelm their opponent with bonus attacks much more easily, since he will do a bonus attack of his own every time anything else does a bonus attack. He can also be used to punish opponents who also utilize bonus attacks, since his ability also accounts for plant bonus attacks. Hence, he can be a useful check for cards such as plants with the Double Strike trait, , Pod Fighter, and Re-Peat Moss. You can have him in a science deck, where you can spam many science zombies on the field and then play Gadget Scientist to overwhelm your opponent with bonus attacks, or in a Frenzy deck, since zombies with that trait will do a bonus attack if they destroy a plant, meaning Gargantuar Mime will do a bonus attack for each plant destroyed by a Frenzy zombie. He also works well with Neutron Imp, as you can play cheap environments such as Graveyard and to do up to 7 damage by simply playing a single environment, and Trickster, who can be cheapened to serve as a quick follow-up after Gargantuar Mime to do at least 11 damage before the Fight! phase. As he is a Gargantuar zombie, he can be paired with Wizard Gargantuar to give him Bullseye, where he can quickly wear down your opponent with bonus attacks if he is attacking from an undefended lane. You can also play him earlier with Gargologist or , although only Rustbolt can do this normally. You can also give him Frenzy from Smashing Gargantuar or have Supernova Gargantuar destroy all copies of a plant he destroys, although only Immorticia can do this normally. Just remember that his ability is completely useless if Wing-Nut is on the field, so it is best to get rid of it quickly before playing bonus attack cards. His ability also doesn't activate when another Gargantuar Mime or an does a bonus attack. But Imitater is usually ignorable, and there's obviously no reason to manually do a bonus attack with another Gargantuar Mime. Against Gargantuar Mime is already a big pain statwise, and he is even more dangerous due to the Brainy class being specialized in bonus attacks, especially Immorticia and Rustbolt, who also have Frenzy zombies. If you are running a bonus attack deck yourself, be even more cautious as your own plants' bonus attacks count towards his ability as well. Since 7 health is a lot to chip away on turn 5, instant-kills like and Shamrocket are your best bet. Wing-Nut can shut down his ability completly. Since Imitater is a mime card, you could boost him and make him perform bonus attacks without worrying about Gargantuar Mime also performing bonus attacks, but it is only recommended to do this as a last resort because Imitater has low strength, and you cannot play any other plant later as his strength boost will be gone when he transforms into another plant. Gallery Hewillstillkeepyoumining.jpg|Gargantuar Mime's statistics GargantuarMimeNewCard.jpg|Gargantuar Mime's card GargantuarMimeGrayedCard.jpg|Gargantuar Mime's grayed out card Gargantuar Mime.png|Gargantuar Mime's card image MimeGargHD.png|HD Gargantuar Mime Mime Gargantuar textures.png|Gargantuar Mime's textures MimeBreadAttack.jpg|Gargantuar Mime attacking DeadlyMime.jpg|Gargantuar Mime with the Deadly trait Screenshot 2018-02-10-08-37-25-1.png|Frozen Gargantuar Mime Fused with Disco Dance Floor ALunchboxforhisBread.jpg|Yeti Lunchbox being played on Gargantuar Mime Old GargantuarMimeStat.jpg|Gargantuar Mime's statistics Mime Card.png|Gargantuar Mime's card Appearing Mime.png|Gargantuar Mime being played Idiling Mime.png|Gargantuar Mime idling Mime About Attacking.png|Gargantuar Mime attacking (1) Mime Attacking.png|Gargantuar Mime attacking (2) Oh noes-0.png|Gargantuar Mime destroyed MimeOvershoot.jpg|Gargantuar Mime doing an Overshoot attack DailyChallenge12817.jpg|Gargantuar Mime being the featured card in the menu for the December 8th, 2017 DailyChallenge111517.jpg|Gargantuar Mime being the featured card in the menu for the November 15th, 2017 Trivia *One of his idle animations is him pretending to be in an invisible box, which is a stereotypical mime trick. *Contrary to his description, Gargantuar Mime's groaning is audible. ru:Гаргантюа-мим fr:Mime Gargantua Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Mime cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal zombies